Mission: GTD
by XxMidnightRosesxX
Summary: The Mission, Get Tenchi Drunk, codename: G.T.D. It starts out as a simple plan involving another clone of Washu's, but ends up becoming disastrous. What will happen to the Tenchi gang?
1. Default Chapter

**Mission: G.T.D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. I am just an obsessive fan girl trying to find her place in the world! **sobs**

A/N: Well…The title is funny at least. Snaps for me (snaps). For all those who do not pay attention to summaries (receives blank stares) G.T.D stands for Get Tenchi Drunk coughcoughcuelaughtercoughcough. Onwards to victory! Translation: The story shall begin now.

_No one was within three miles of the area. My mission was clear and the battlefield was ready. The prey was sleeping peacefully while the enemies were chained. Two miles left and I could see the prey move slightly. In his dream-like state he stood no chance. One mile to go and the prey was mine. On impulse I lick my lips and my eyes glow. "I got you!" _

RING-**_Don't you ever worry. Don't you get to weary. I am always here for you. The future's full of wonders; mystery all over. In the miracle you have faith-_**"DAMN IT!" The Masaki household collapsed due to an energy ball. "RYOKO!" Five voices screamed. "Curse alarm clocks. Whoever thought up this thing is a real idiot."

EPISODE ONE: THERAPY AND A RUNAWAY

"Ryoko, what happened this morning? You had us all worried." Sasami said while sitting down for lunch. (_A/N: Am I the only one who noticed how quickly the house was rebuilt? Wow, talk about construction workers. whistles) _"The stupid alarm ruined my dream." Ryoko said with her mouth full. Rice grains flew all over the surrounding area.

"Really Ryoko, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full. You're disgusting enough." Ayeka spoke with a slight smile. "Like you're one to talk." Ryoko characteristically glances at Ayeka's dish then focuses on Tenchi. "Tenchi! Did you notice how much Ayeka ate already?" The space pirate clutches to Tenchi's left arm.

"That is not true!"

"Is so true!"

"Lord Tenchi, do not believe this woman. She is-"

By this time Washu and Mihoshi left the room. One to watch T.V and the other to finish an experiment.

"Calm down, please. The two of you always end up causing damage." Tenchi's sentence fell on deaf ears as the two aliens began battle.

* * *

"Thanks Sasami." The two badly injured aliens said. Ayeka sat on the couch holding an ice pack to her head. "You two should know better." Sasami said while handing another ice pack to Ryoko. "Not my fault the princess has an attitude problem."

"An attitude problem!" Ayeka stood up quickly with her hands forming fists. "See what I mean." Ryoko said, looking at Ayeka with little interest. Before the two could begin another fight Washu steps into the room.

"Hello ladies," Washu said, "Mind joining me for a tea party?" "What?" Sasami, Ayeka, and Ryoko all begin to suspect the worse. –THE CREATORS WERE TURNING THEM INTO LESBIANS- (_A/N: Couldn't help it. No offense to lesbians. It was the first thing that came to mind! Hopefully it got a few laughs. Readers: we're not laughing…. Darn it) _

"Oh. So this is where you ran off to." Washu steps into the room with a smile on her face. "There are two Washu's?" Ayeka points at each one; the Washus were standing side by side. "And I thought one was enough." Ryoko mutters with a scowl.

"Washu, who is this?" Sasami questions, placing a finger on her chin. Washu places a shoulder on her copy. "This is Washu 6942876-Z modern complex unit." (Pause) "But you can just call her Washu 2." "Washu, didn't you learn from your past clone?" Ayeka asks with a frown. "I just like to think of that as a stepping stone. No need to worry this time. I AM the greatest genius in the whole universe!" Washu, Washu 2, and Washu A&B all laugh. Sasami, Ayeka, Ryoko back away slowly.

"But I didn't come here to boost about me." Washu steps closer to the three. "I'm here to settle all your arguments." Suddenly Ayeka and Ryoko find themselves in Washu's lab. "What the hell am I sitting on?" Ryoko questions in annoyance. Ayeka and she were sitting up on brown leather chairs. Washu stood between the two. "Now," Washu opens a notebook and positions her pen. "Confess your feelings."

Meanwhile, Sasami with the help of Mihoshi finish setting up Washu 2's tea party. "It's done!" Sasami cries out and makes her way to the table. "Oh goodie, you made cookies." Mihoshi said and sat down. "I made them especially for you Mihoshi. It's not everyday you entertain Washu's clone." "You are so right, Sasami." Mihoshi said happily and took a cookie. "Mihoshi, where is Washu 2?"

"Well, we were playing outside and I showed her my ship. Can you believe she never heard of the Galaxy Police? It's so strange. I mean most people don't know, but I would have thought Washu would know. I mean who knows when she will need our help?"

"Mihoshi, where is Washu 2 now?" Sasami's feeling of unease grew. "Well…She should still be on the ship." Mihoshi finish her first cookie and went to get another one. "You left her on the ship alone!" "Don't worry about it." Mihoshi laughs and takes a bite of her cookie. "She'll be fine. What could go wrong?" Mihoshi's GP bracelet begins to beep.

* * *

"Confess our what?" Ryoko questions in shock. "Your feelings." Washu repeats calmly and faces her 'daughter'. "Well personally I am annoyed and slightly confused. Why the sudden interest on our feelings?" Ayeka asks looking around Washu's lab. Did the lab become bigger? "If you really want to know, it's for an experiment. So spill!" Washu leans in close to Ryoko. 

"Leave me alone!" Ryoko says with grit teeth. Washu quickly takes down some notes. "Miss. Washu if I may, can I see your-"No." Washu answers before Ayeka can finish her question. "Ayeka!" Sasami screams and runs around the house looking for her sister and the others.

"Oh no, oh no!" Mihoshi jumps around the room. A few minutes pass before Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu appear. "What happened?" Ayeka hugs Sasami and looks at the distress Mihoshi.

"Top news headline-An U.F.O has been spotted flying over Tokyo. It appears to be red in color. Any information regarding this craft should be phoned in immediately. Military officials are already on the case." The reporter on T.V announces.

All heads turn to look at the Galaxy Police Officer. "MIHOSHI!"

A/N: Should I make another episode or stop? Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Episode Two: The Missing Cabbit

A/N: Thanks to my two reviews:) Not a lot, but it still brought me joy! Now I bring to you Episode Two.

"Ryo-Ohki!" Ryoko yells out for her spaceship. "Sasami, have you seen Ryo-Ohki?" Washu questions while trying to connect mentally with her invention. "No, I haven't seen Ryo-Ohki all day." Sasami frowns and tries to recall the last time she saw the cabbit. "I think I saw her with Tenchi last." "Great, now where is Tenchi?" Ryoko asks quickly without thinking. "In school you dimwit. Where else would he be?" Ayeka speaks up and sighs. "How will we get my spaceship now?" Mihoshi's eyes begin to water.

"Now now, don't start crying." Washu pats Mihoshi's shoulder, "Ryoko will go get Tenchi." The pirate begins to fade; immediately going to fulfill her duty. "Mihoshi, what did the Galaxy Police say to you?" Washu asks focusing her attention only on the officer. "They said- they said I'm to report to headquarters but I can't! Washu has my spaceship!" Suddenly the blonde cries. "Has she forgotten that the one who stole her ship is Washu's clone?" Ayeka whispers and Sasami nods in reply.

**EPISODE TWO: THE MISSING CABBIT**

Ryoko hovers outside Tenchi's classroom window. Luckily, most of the students were asleep or half asleep so no one notice the cyan hair woman. "Hurry up hag." Ryokp whispers while glaring at the teacher. "We need Tenchi and Ryo-ohki."

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day. _Finally, no more listening to that woman. _Tenchi thinks then immediately feels guilty. It wasn't really the teacher's fault for being boring. No one in school really wanted to be there in the first place. "Oh Tenchi!" A familiar voice cries out and Tenchi found himself being transported. "Not in front of my classmates!" The cry is ignored and the two appeared before the rest of the girls.

"Lord Tenchi." Ayeka flung herself at him while pushing Ryoko out of the way. "Why you-"Now now, this is no time to fight." Washu tells Ryoko then faces Tenchi. "Tenchi, we need your help. Ryo-Ohki seems to be missing and she was last seen with you." Tenchi scratches the back of his head. "True, but afterwards she ran off. I thought she was going back to the house." "Oh no! You mean Ryo-ohki is gone?" Sasami asks with wide eyes. "Poor Ryo-Ohki." Sasami's eyes begin to water. "No need to worry Sasami. I'm sure Ryo-Ohki is just fine." Ayeka says and pats her little sister's head. "Are you sure?" "Absolutely." "Yea, Ryo-Ohki can handle anything." Ryoko adds with a grin.

"Ok, I'll go back inside just in case she came back." Sasami leaves the group to go inside the house. Once the door closes the group begins to talk.

"Tenchi, you say Ryo-Ohki left you." Washu begins then gets an idea. "No, she wouldn't. She couldn't, but it is likely." "What's likely? What is it?" Mihoshi asks quickly. "Well, I'm thinking what if Ryo-Ohki mistaken my clone for myself." Ayeka catches on with the idea. "Then that means Washu 2 and Ryo-Ohki are both on Mihoshi's ship." Washu nods and the group fell silent once again.

* * *

"What are we going to do? Mishoshi's name and career is at stake. Not to mention how much destruction Washu 2 may cause." Ayeka thinks out loud and receives a glare from Washu. "What was that about Washu 2?" Tenchi steps in between the two ladies. "Little Washu, Ayeka does bring up a very good point. How destructive is this Washu 2?...Wait, who is Washu 2 anyway?" "Washu's clone." Ayeka and Ryoko answer. "Washu's clone? Well…um…didn't last time…um…" Two ladies nod while one red head growls.

"She's not as bad this time. I swear it! Washu 2 is only a clone with innocent feelings!" "Innocent feelings?" Ryoko questions with a raise eyebrow. "Well you see, her mission in life is…" Washu became red and looks at the ground. "Ok, her mission in life is to get Tenchi drunk!" Washu screams out in embarrassment. All the listeners fall down (anime style of course). "Miss. Washu, what in gods name were you thinking?" Ayeka screams while glaring at the scientist. "Really mom, I thought you knew better." Ryoko says. "Wow. Really? That is so weird." Mihoshi says and looks at Tenchi. "Isn't that weird Tenchi?" Before a word could escape his mouth Tenchi fainted.

* * *

"I only wanted to see if the light hawk wings would be affected by alcohol." Washu defends herself as the girls sat around Tenchi. By now the group had been sitting around the living room for a half hour. "So, you make a clone?" Ayeka questions and for once Ryoko had to agree with her. "Well the idea sounded more interesting." "If Washu 2 was designed to get Tenchi drunk than why did it steal Mihoshi's ship?" Ryoko asks while accepting the snack Sasami offered. "That I do not know." Washu answers honestly. The group sat in silence wondering what to do. Finally, Ryoko spoke up. "Ok, so once Tenchi is drunk Washu 2 will leave us alone?"

Washu nods as Ryoko smirks. "Ryoko, just what are you saying?" Ayeka says not liking the pirate's thinking. "Well, we get Tenchi drunk and Washu 2 will come flying back in a matter of seconds!" Washu agrees with her daughter. "Ryoko is right. Washu 2 has a chip which alerts her to Tenchi's alcohol intake. Let's do it! For science!"

Ryoko and Washu wore identical grins as they stuck out their hands. Sasami and Ayeka watch as a clueless Mihoishi was urged to join in. "Should we?" Sasami question her sister. "If we must." Together the two princesses of Jurai gave their consents.

Tenchi begins to stir. Unaware of the plan the girls had in store for him…


End file.
